The present disclosure relates to electronic systems and methods, and in particular, to circuits and methods for operating a switching regulator.
Switching regulators often include high side and low side switches. The manner in which these switches are operated can impact the efficiency of the regulator. For example, optimum utilization of a synchronous output stage of a voltage regulator can depend on the ability to adjust the power FET gate signals. Efficiency losses can result from overly long deadtimes (time where both FETs are off) due to the body diode conduction and body-diode reverse recovery. Alternatively, if deadtimes are too short (or negative), simultaneous conduction of the two power FETs may also reduce efficiency.